The Scarred Red's Apprentice
by Kerria Flower
Summary: When you know you got magic, you could do many things with it no matter how painful or exhausting it was. Her stunts caught her the attention of a traveling magus and her male companion...that soon gets her into the world of magic. Fem!Harry Nasuverse X-Over
1. Chapter 1

The Shapeshifting Girl

For one Sara Ren Potter, life with the Dursleys was miserable.

She was a relative whom they didn't want to be saddled with and unwelcome in their home.

She wasn't allowed happiness or any human rights whatsoever.

She got that much when she compared how other children are to her.

They got happy homes, treated well, gets to have friends, have fun and good things.

She?

She only gets contempt, hate, pain and hunger. Oh, and filthy cousin's castoffs, too and hardly allowed any baths.

Her only place of solace, was the library.

She began looking up on books needed to survive for when she runs away one day.

She studied about Bushcraft, Edible Wild Foods, Camping Skills, Herbal Medicine, Clothesmaking, Building a Shelter or finding one, crafting needs out of scratch...amongst other things.

So eager was she to learn, that her wishes tend to come true.

Never forget what she reads? Check.

Have teachers notice Dudley's delinquent ways? Check that Petunia and Vernon aren't happy that their poor Diddikins are accused of crimes 'unfairly' when 'he won't hurt a fly'!

'Tell that to our CCTV Cameras. We have hardcore evidence.' said the Principal in a Parent-Teacher Conference. 'And injured children pointing fingers at him and his friends. If they keep this up, they will have a black record, along with suspension from school for a month. If they do this again, they're Expelled.' he warned. 'Set your son straight or I'll have to question your parenting skills with everyone else in this room! Your niece at least knows manners and a well-behaved girl yet a victim as well. She's a frequent visitor in the clinic, along with other bully victims! One more toe out of line, we're calling authorities to have them put Dudley in a Correction Center and Sara in the Foster Care System in hopes of a successful adoption! Hopefully they'll be better off without you.'

That beating that day was oh-so-worth it.

Their reputation stained as she wanted for revenge, and Little Whinging now knows the truth. For years her Aunt and Uncle made her an incurable delinquent brat, saying bad things about her that wasn't even true. Angry parents told their neighbors what happened in that PTC she felt vindicated.

But still, she noted that all her wishes come true. Always.

So she began trying things out outside the Dursley House.

She steals coins, mostly pennies. This was so she could buy food. She wishes for coins to appear in her hands, and they did! She now has lunch money in the cafeteria now! She buys as many as she could, then makes herself unnoticeable so she can smuggle other things to her bag, so she could have dinner and drinks.

She then wanted a healthy body so she began studying nutrition. What food affects what in the body in order to heal from malnutrition while still staying skinny and growing up beautiful. What's important is that her brain, muscles, bones, organs, teeth and eyes are at their peak of health, and growing in a way that she has no health flaws whatsoever be it physical, mental and genetical, destroying such flaws by wishing it all away to grow up healthy and beautiful. When Petunia orders her to go to the market, she exploits it.

She turns invisible and unnoticed by anyone, she absorbs by touch in order to heal. Meat, eggs, seafood, vegetables, fruits, herbs disappear in amounts and went unnoticed...until the time came to compute monthly revenues, that is! Her development went unnoticed, thanks to her baggy clothes, so Petunia and Vernon were none-the-wiser.

She repeated this cycle until she was eight years old.

Then her final act, was changing her appearance.

"Magic, bring out the best beauty my family lineage can give me!" she prayed hard. "I want to have the best traits of female beauty in me so when I grow up I'll be unrecognizably beautiful and for my future children to inherit this beauty!" she has the image of ideal beauty in her mind, and a painful transformation began, mostly in her very head as she felt things being re-shaped, like invisible hands molding and sculpting her face while her body felt hot, like freshly-made hot chocolate in the kitchen!

As she endures such pain, this was noticed by a traveling young woman and her young male companion.

'Someone's using sorcery in a mundane place like this.' Aozaki Touko thought. 'Let's find whoever this is!' they tracked down the magic trail, only to find an ill and ailing young girl in boys' wear that's several times her size. She was clearly feverish as her face changes!

'...she's human but...is she changing form?' Lugh Beowulf asked Touko, curious.

'Well, looks like she's using magic on herself. She must be a practicing mage...I really wish she was as this town is worthless! No leyline on it, not even a single mystery!' said Touko as she looked around them. 'She is the only magical thing in this cookie-cutter neighborhood. Go pick her up. Once it's over, maybe we can talk to her.'

'Right...'

Thus they took the helpless ailing girl and the backpack with her as Touko cast a Bounded Field around them as they left the neighborhood.

It also had the effect of cutting her off from Number 4, thus raising alarms in Hogwarts...

xxx

'BBRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!'

This alarmed Albus Dumbledore as his instruments tasked to tell him if anything deadly happens to Sara Potter. Not only that, the final device shattered. A sign that she no longer considers the Dursleys home!

'This, is not good...' he got up from his seat and left his office.

xxx

Next area over, Magnolia Crescent...

In an inn there, the transformation was done. So Touko cast healing magic on the girl.

'OK kiddo, get talking.' said Touko as Sara found herself feeling instantly better.

'You're...magical too?' Sara croaked out to the woman's amusement. 'I thought...I was the only one.'

'Hate to break it to you kid but there are others like us in this world.' Touko snorted as Sara looked at her. She was a beautiful lady with short dark red hair and reddish-brown eyes wearing a green dress.

'Oh...'

'So why use magic in a place full of humans? Start from the very beginning.'

'...I'm an orphan nobody wants.' said Sara. 'My parents were said to be jobless irresponsible bums who died in a car accident when I was a baby, so custody of me fell to my mum's sister Petunia Dursley. She and her husband...'

Sara told Touko what kind of life she had and how she discovered she was magical...and she was preparing to run away so she would find a better life elsewhere, where for once, she's free to excel in school, make friends, and live in a better place. For that, she must be unrecognizable so nobody finds her and forces her back against her will. She stole what she needed to start fresh elsewhere before she changed her face.

'I see...' so she was a magus talent rarely born in a fully-human family? 'What's your name? I am Touko Aozaki. I'm from Japan.' said Touko. 'And this guy here is my fighter, Lugh Beowulf.'

'I'm Sara Potter.' said Sara. 'I got everything I need to get the hell away. My first step is London since better schools are there, miss. Can you take me there? I'll pay you after I rob a bank!' Touko did a WTF double-take before twitching.

This kid, is willing to do ANYTHING for a better life. And that could get her in trouble with Policies one day.

'I'll take you to London alright, but I'll teach you some things first before I leave you.' said Touko. 'For if you got seen by the 13th department you could get in trouble and they won't care if you're a kid or not.'

'Oh...so you'll teach me rules?'

'Yup. So lets get the heck out of this cookie-cutter neighborhood. First Privet Drive and now Magnolia Crescent? What's with the countryside and these look-alike houses? No individuality at all!' Touko harrumphed with an armfold. 'Just looking at it irks me! Let's go for the bus stop.'

'OK! Can I steal some more needs though?' Sara asked. 'Even if I changed my face, I'm still recognizable with Dudley's cast-off clothes!'

Touko looked at her before sporting a flat look on her face, given what she was wearing...

'Right, buy you a dress. Hoo, boy...'

xxx

After buying Sara a dress and a pair of shoes after a much-needed bath...Sara now looks...human when earlier, she was so filthy. Considering where she came from, Touko could not blame her. And she is actually healthy under her 'caterpillar sheddings' due to her self-medication. Worse? She doesn't know how to comb her hair!

She casts her spells by imagining results she wanted. She does not operate on logic like magi do.

Upon buying her a cute yellow dress with a white collar and orange ribbons with black shoes, they left for London.

At least the girl pays for herself, having stolen a lot of pennies...and paid in coin.

'...because it'll be weird if a kid owns bills.' Sara would tell them. 'Kids having coins isn't scrutinized since weekly allowance for kids here is the highest pence a parent's willing to give.'

But coming to London...opened a lot more can of surprises because of Sara's wishes...

On the other hand...

'What do you mean 'you don't know'?!' Minerva McGonagall shrieked at Petunia as she, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were in Number 4.

'Exactly as I said, are you deaf you freak?!' Petunia spat in her face. 'I chucked that damn brat for a market errand and she never came back! While it's a waste of 20 pounds for dinner, good riddance, we never wanted her anyway but you freaks forced your freak kind on us normal people against our wills, you...!' and she let out a string of vitriol that got Minerva red-faced, Severus to give Petunia a glare and Albus looking at her in disappointment.

This, will be a long day.

Good thing for charms in the house. These women can get so loud.


	2. Exploiting the Declining Wish Magic

Exploiting the Declining Wish Magic

1989, London...

While hidden in Croydon, Touko began teaching Sara for a hefty fee. During that time, Sara has a bounded field around her body that ensures no magical other than Touko and Lugh would find and see her. Because she was a kid whose abilities can either led to her adoption into a declining bloodline or worse, experimented on. This also made it impossible for Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix to find Sara.

'500.000 a month kid.' because the kid runs on wishes, teaching her how sorcery done by magi works may very well ruin the kid's potential but it's 'so troublesome' she wants pay worth the headache in turn.

'OK.' Sara knew this was highway robbery, but did it anyway. Besides, what one doesn't know won't hurt...

Upon having the money appear in midair for Touko to take and confirming authenticity...education began every after school, after enrolling her in the local school in Croydon. She studies magic after school.

Touko taught Sara many things about magic, while avoiding rules that could ruin this kid. But she can teach how Magus Society Works without bias and what to watch out for.

She had to be veeery careful teaching this girl. Hence her charging fees. That, and things girls her age should know. What schools calls GMRC, Etiquette and Manners and stuff. Sara was kind, but that was IT. Like any magus, she was willing to do what it takes for her own ends as a result of a hard life while Magi are like that simply because they can. There's a difference.

By planning while she's in school, she was able to teach her without ruining her potential. But she also got her points across, before telling her to read science books about the elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. She also taught Sara how magi writes. By Runes in order to keep things secret as humans can't translate runic alphabet anyhow...

Her final act as a teacher, was that she gave Sara books about Healing and Barrier sorcery, and making her study human anatomy.

A year later...

'OK Sara,' said Touko. 'I have a fight to go to with Lugh here. A score to settle. I might not come back, so you're on your own for now, alright?'

'OK.' Sara nodded. 'Are magus fights that big and bad?'

'It is.' said Touko, patting her head. 'Magicals walk with death, either by study or fighting one another. Then there's also living in peace.' she told her. 'You're young, you should do just that and grow strong. Strong in body, fighting skill and magic. Then you decide what to do with your life.' with that, Touko and Lugh left her.

"Aaaand they're gone." Sara sighed. "But...I'm stronger now." she thought. "Science books and Comic books will be my magic teachers growing up after this." she swore with a smile as right now, Summer Vacation started before her final year of school.

Perhaps she should learn Japanese on her last year here so she can go to Grade 6 in Japan. She was curious about Touko's native country.

Thus she made sure she prepared food for herself before making that wish. If changing her face was painful...

"Magic, I want complete knowledge and mastery of Japanese Language, Manners and Etiquette!"

Cue...one helluva mental fatigue and stress that she got knocked out on her bed.

Cramming all that in her head instantly...there's a reason why Japanese take six effing years to learn kanji.

However, as she sleeps...

...she learned something new.

**Wish Magic is only usable by children under 11 years old. You have a short time left for Wish Magic.**

xxx

Hours later...

'Damn, I felt like shit.' Sara groaned, getting up. She was utterly exhausted and lethargic, but took the warning in her dreams seriously that she began thinking of what wishes to make before losing that happy power, before she's a normal mage like Touko. Losing her wishing powers come puberty saddened her.

So she began making wishes related to herself and information she wanted, mental stress-be-damned. Nothing's free after all!

She wanted to know about her parents for data to appear in writing.

Turns out her parents aren't jobless drunk bums!

Then she wished for her family's bank account keys, and her parents' most important items to go to her. She got a key, a cloak, and a black cat, as well as diaries and other knick knacks.

The tiny keys, were keys to Gringotts Bank.

"I'll have to go to Charing's Cross for this..."

She did just that. She confirmed she HAS accounts and been left with a fortune by her wealthy parents, she was so happy.

They weren't jobless drunk bums.

Her father was nobility though considered a blood-traitor by Blood Purists just for being a decent human being. What kinda drugs are these people on, that they think her father who changed for the better was worth less than dirt under their shoe?

Her mother who had the misfortune to be related to Petunia, was a good, but morally-complicated, complex person as she read the papers about them that she gained but thankfully, nothing like her sister and was the reason for her father's change...however short-lived that was.

Then more intel about her family trees that go way, waaaaay back...thus knowing who to deal with and who not to. It pays having wished for eidetic memory at a young age...

'Mister, nobody touched my money long before I knew I had all this, right?' Sara asked the goblin as they closed her vault, with her Wishing for the Goblins to see things her way so she can get things done. 'At least I found out my parents hadn't engaged me to anyone and stuff. Nothing illegal they and I didn't approve of, right?'

'There were many attempts...but on late instructions, we put our foot down.' the goblin grinned. 'Those were fun days, foiling attempts of the greedy and conmen.'

'Please give me copies of reports about those so I'll know who my enemies are.' said Sara. 'After I graduate muggle school, I'm gonna live in Japan so how do I access the bank across the world?'

'It'll be a lot of process in paperwork Ms. Potter, but its possible. But do remember that if it's implemented, there will be a withdrawal service of 10 galleons when you withdraw in Japan next year. And by rule, you can only access the full family fortune when you are 17, so spend wisely your Trust Fund. It will not refill as it's supposed to teach young heirs responsibility...and as a way to determine who's most suitable to be a family head so its a test of character.'

'That's OK. I don't spend much anyway.' said Sara with a giggle. 'Right now I'll scope out some books on this side.'

She knows how the Magi works, now she needs to know how the Ministry works, so she'll have to wish again later.

Her last year of british elementary school was spent book-cracking and reading comic books to take inspiration from for her magic and learning fighting abilities from, and exploiting her remaining Wish Magic in order to have no problems in Japan and be a powerful mage and fighter one day without having to look muscular like women in comic books! Gross!

She made many, many wishes still until it's enough for her to be happy in the future.

So she took control so her body will be how she likes it when she grows up to adulthood, her full-developments will no longer change.

Come graduation at June, she spent more months in training, before flying to Japan to prepare for transfer to Grade 6 as by then, she's 12 years old in Spring.

Of age enough to come in to Grade 6. Britain has no Grade 6.

Now, time to grow into power in Japan in an out-of-the-way town like this.

This is also where her own story begins...as by 1991, September...Sara Potter, was a no-show in Hogwarts that year, causing people to question as to why she, an iconic symbol didn't come to Hogwarts...

1991, September 1...

The night after the Feast, older students who came from prominent magical families sent mail home to parents, that Sara Potter was a no-show.

Sara who was very-much-aware of how famous she was, exploited her remaining Wish Magic to put an end to her Karmic Fate. She had the goblins take care of things for her though she paid a hefty fee in turn. Not that she cared as long as, 'It'll get things done, so I can live my normal life I wished for, for years.'

Why she paid a hefty fee?

The goblins wailed in heartbreak at having to destroy three precious goblin-made artifacts that were tainted with dark magic that got them upset. The kicker? The reason she got charged a hefty 150000 Galleon penalty was because she managed to steal within Gringotts through Wish Magic, if only for the sake of ending things. They would have charged higher, but she stole for a reasonable reason instead of out of greed and temptation.

'I'm just a kid, I don't wanna fight Voldemort if I can help it...if I am to win and live, I'll play dirty against a seasoned killer if I have to.' Sara swore. 'Cheat death? Hah, nobody can cheat death, who's he trying to kid?' she scoffed. 'I'm willing to pay the charging fees for this one instance of stealing, just please destroy them all!' she pleaded.

Indeed, through Wish Magic, Sara saw her future. She wanted to avoid war and mass murder. She also pointed out that client death is bad for Bank Business that got the goblins looking like they swallowed bugs, considering in the First War, a lot of goblins lost their jobs via Client Death through murder of so many people who didn't follow Voldemort or were his enemies.

Bad enough they have to destroy craftwork, there was that. Future Client Deaths.

'Sigh...you drive a hard bargain Miss. Potter. But such is the price we must pay.' the goblins mournfully looked at Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. All were goblin works, historical antiques by their ancestors.

'Thank you very much!' said Sara gratefully. 'That way, that future war and unnecessary deaths won't happen! We both win in this one.'

Her next step, was kidnapping her godfather Sirius Black. She made him unconscious, and put him into Healing Sleep underground to benefit off of magical leylines that she tweaked for healing him of all damages and restored his fertility, and curing Remus Lupin of Lycanthropy as her final use of Wish Magic for the sake of her parents who deeply cared for both as friends. She also put Remus to sleep besides Sirius Black to heal and cursed Peter Pettigrew before flying for Japan.

The Curse?

A Bad Luck Curse wherein he would be forced out of transformation of his animagus form and losing his legs so he cannot escape punishment. The conditions, was set in year 1994 as Sara had foreseen where many Ministry Officials will be present.

It's a long wait for justice, but who cares?

Right now, many things are done to destroy the future that will never be. All was right in her world.

xxx

'Remus couldn't be found.' said Dumbledore grimly to the shaken Order who survived the First War.

Nobody with all their magic know-how, not even a House Elf or Fawkes could find Remus Lupin.

'What happened to poor Remus? This can't be happening all over again?' Hestia Jones squeaked out in fear.

'If it was a murder or kidnapping we'd know it.' said Snape tersely. 'Fawkes could still take us there, no matter what we Wizards cast for wardings and such. A Phoenix can bypass anything. But whoever can even make Fawkes clueless...is another can of worms.'

'And that, is the problem.' said Dumbledore grimly. 'We can only hope and pray he'll be alright when he manages to come back home to us. For now, we must continue our search for Sara Potter. Fawkes also could not find Sara. She is a child who cannot defend herself while Remus at least can defend himself. She is our priority.'

While they think of the worst, Sara is actually not that far away in Croydon before she flew to Japan on Winter, for her schooling.

Thank goodness for Touko who helped her get a Japanese Citizenship.

And so...

Year 1992, March...

'Woooow! It's all pink!'

Sara's currently in Tokyo. Being a tourist. And enjoying Hanami.

She brought her own blanket, bento, drink and bag of necessities, and wore her own kimono which was originally a plain blue furisode with a plain yellow obi and red obi cord. But in the dressing room, she enchanted it to have sakura tree prints. Renting the damn thing was expensive and wearing it the traditional way got her awkward, but for culture's sake, endured it just to live in the moment.

She just hoped the shop wasn't trolling her though. She wasn't good at mind-reading.

She enjoyed the occasion with novelty, even playing with a few flowers that fell. She never thought simple was beautiful, upon looking at a Sakura Flower. She had gone on Hanami on various places in Japan for different types of Sakura, even if school year began by that time.

In school, she took notice of a girl in class who looks self-conscious.

A magus just like herself and a shockingly undeveloped one for her age. At this rate, she's stunted for life!

She cast a spell she made, 'Potential Scan'. This was a spell that she wished for to have when Touko trained her.

It was a spell that tells her the name, general information, skills, strengths, weaknesses and unexplored potentials and talents targets had no idea about, but great skill in. It even targets herself. It was the ultimate scanning spell. It was how she aims to tackle everything she has great talent in, and ditch where she's useless in.

This girl is Sajyou Ayaka. The only Sajyou left, as due to magical experiments gone wrong, her father and sister died. Not even her 'magically-superior' older sister survived, leaving her orphaned at only age 5.

Her skill or lack thereof, was Witchcraft. But has immense talent in Formalcraft. She just didn't know any better. She was not suited to curses or anything to do with non-elemental spells. That sadly included...Healing and Barriers. Hot dang. Ah well, make do with what one can have instead of pining for what you can never have!

So she resolved to befriend Ayaka.


	3. The Curses on two Death Eaters

The Curses on two Death Eaters

Sajyou Ayaka wondered how this foreigner got close to her so fast.

Was it because she was a fellow mage who can't get along with normal people in fear of her secret being outed?

Well, that has to be it.

Sara was a mage way better than her but she never rubbed it to her face. She was a really nice girl eager to make friends. Considering she's a Mage AND British...

'Clock Tower? Heard of that place from Touko, my teacher.' Sara shuddered. 'In that place, it's literally you're out for yourself. Use or be used. Step on others or be stepped on. A cruel place with the pretense its a magic school...well, for known famous bloodlines, it is. But for newcomers like us, the luckiest thing you'll get is that you'll be a research assistant and a fate worse than death in being picked as a test subject. Newcomers must survive that hellhole until their descendants gain enough fame and history to be considered a peer, granted protection being a known magus lineage brings.'

'Geh?!'

'If I wanted to make it big to enter that school to make my family famous, I have to get stronger first cuz' I don't wanna be a lab rat.'

'Sigh, I guess there's no other way for me to get better.' Ayaka sulked. 'My family's specialty is Black Magic or Witchcraft, whatever people wants to call it but I'm no good at it.' she said miserably. 'I don't even wanna kill animals for a morning ritual. I was wondering if I should quit.'

'Well, why not try things out?' Sara suggested. 'We can do anything we want with our energy. Record what works and record what doesn't. Me? After Touko taught me the Fundamentals, she told me to create my own magic because in a mage fight, one with the superior mystery wins.'

'I don't even know where to start.' Ayaka deadpanned.

'Let's start with good ol' Formalcraft.' Ayaka squawked at her for that.

'Formalcraft?! Isn't that like, Magic for Dummies?!'

'Hey, it's a start.' Sara shrugged. 'I don't understand why it's so looked down upon on, it's convenient! You can create spells packed with a punch and even better, less costs on you!' she said. 'Magi are morons out of pride, I swear...watch!' she gathered a massive amount of prana in the air to create a giant rock formation out of the ground. 'I'm not even an Earth Alignment but I can do that.' she grinned. 'We can bypass requirements such as elemental affinity and magical energy reserve limits! Even better, all we need is a little energy sacrifice of our own to manipulate the mana we gathered and our imagination to pull off miracles. Even better, with the world to help you out, it doesn't matter what kind of leyline you're on as long as you're well-supplied.'

'Oh...well, Magi look down upon it as a sign of decline.' said Ayaka. Her friend was a new blood as she doesn't think like a magus. In fact, she even liked Formalcraft and disdains the magus way of life! 'Because over time, the next few descendants born are born with less and less Magic Circuits instead of the more and more all magi strive for. It's a threat on their future as a mage...' she explained. 'So if you're seen using Formalcraft, well, people will look down on you.'

Magi marry young. 20 was old enough for marriage. Because each generation, there's an increase of even just one circuit, enough for a family to celebrate a successful birth of a superior child more powerful than their parent. But if no increase and then less in the grandchild...that's when people either start pointing fingers or dread what's coming.

A faster way of declining, was losing one's Magic Formula. They are magic theories engraved upon the world, and magic is started up in accordance to the teachings and systems. That's not a threat to migrating magi, but for Magi with ancestral lands where they engraved their traditions, teachings and art and then they're forced to leave, that's when shit happens. So prominent bloodlines ensured that the land they own, is legally theirs by law and nothing the law can do to kick them out of there!

'That's a load of baloney...' said Sara, perplexed. 'I go for where I'm best in, who cares what people say?' she scoffed. 'Why not try it out first before you go by conformed beliefs?'

Ayaka reluctantly tried and found that she's very good at it...and she conned the girl into Magical Efficiency to make her a threat on the levels of Aozaki Aoko, Touko's sister. She also taught Ayaka an aspect of Witchcraft she's actually good in if she's mediocre as a spellcaster: Potions and Charms.

'Black Magic is used by tru-blu evil people at heart. Those without morals and a conscience who revel in suffering of others to power up their rituals.' Sara shook her head. 'They enjoy spilling blood and draw out torture of a sacrifice just to power a spell. They reek with the stench of blood and death. Its no wonder you have no skill in it, because you're a good person and kindhearted unable to commit heinous crimes.' Ayaka went pink at first, flattered, before Sara's words fully sunk in.

'E-eh...so when my family tried using and poor at it until oneechan came along...' Ayaka did NOT like what that implied.

'Exactly as it sounds.' said Sara in sympathy. Even in her community, Dark Arts were shunned for morality's sake.

Ayaka was shaken by that revelation, before moving on with resolve, wanting to be a better mage alongside her friend who helped her grow as a mage and as a fighter. They worked hard together. Training hard in acrobatics, parkour, and firing spells at each other when Ayaka learned Charmcraft from Sara's book. It was a book she created beforehand through editing, as she kept only useful spells for life and battle, and organized them in order. She gave Ayaka the book as she was done with it, as well as a Transfigurations Book she also edited. That while the spell process is in, she left out the incantations for personalization as one can do many things if you think creatively. Combine that with Formalcraft...Ayaka will be a formidable 'White Witch'.

By the time they're in Junior High School...

Sara was grinning like mad in her apartment, as she watched through a mirror.

Her curse, has activated.

xxx

Hogwarts, Halloween...

Sara ensured that the officials will remain in the Great Hall instead of going into a chamber next door to wait for the choosing of champions.

So that dinner before the event starts, for the Goblet to choose its champions...one of her curses begun.

Ron Weasley was made to think to take Scabbers with him, but as soon as he took his seat in the Gryffindor Table, his rat started squeaking like it was tortured and so loud everyone can hear it!

Ron frantically took his rat out and it was glowing blood red!

'Fred! George! What'd you do to Scabbers last night?!' Ron freaked out as his rat was thrashing about in agony in his hands.

'Fred? George?' Percy glowered at his brothers from the staff table. He was Crouch's Assistant who took his place as he was told by mail that he wasn't feeling well, and entrusted his jobs to him.

'We only gave him a Nosebleed Nougat mate, we don't know any red glow you know!' Fred choked out when the hall got bitingly cold and got lit by dim blue light. To the point frost is starting to form! Try as they may to warm themselves up, nothing works!

'Merlin's beard! Why's it freezing in here?!' Bagman whimpered. The French Girls who lived in a warm area in France and the First Years were the worst hit.

**You thought you can get away with betraying our family and Padfoot, Wormtail?** everyone could hear the angry, contemptible voices of Lily and James Potter speaking together in sync that Sara imitated. **We trusted you! Sirius' idea was a good one, to use himself as bait and nobody would suspect you as our Secret-Keeper! And then you sold us out!**

Scabbers floated to the middle of the hall, and forced transformation back to Peter Pettigrew, and his sleeves torn to show he has a Dark Mark. Everyone gasped, wide-eyed.

**Sold us out you did...to save your own skin! You sold your friends and their four-months-old baby to Voldemort...even framing poor Sirius to thirteen years of hell for nothing! We died not knowing what happened to our baby girl when he paid our house a personal visit!**

That got the whole hall shaking from the revelations as Pettigrew's legs vanished, that his trousers deflated on sight and his shoes and socks fell limp sideways.

'AAAHHHH! MY LEGS! MY LEEEEGS!' Peter cried as he felt his legs disappear on him. 'I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to die! I'm so sorry!' he blubbered pathetically.

**What sorry?** this time it's Lily who snapped in contempt. **You eagerly got us all killed, even endangered a helpless baby. You even received the Dark Mark as a reward for your contribution to his cause, how are you** **sorry?!** she roared in rage.** You willingly receive the Dark Mark in exchange for a marvelous performance after selling yourself to the man! You have no conscience! You lived by freeloading, you will live now on others' mercy. May you have Sirius' former room in Azkaban, as a helpless cripple!**

**That's a good idea my wifey! What say you, Ministry Officials? **James spoke, and one can hear a grin in his voice.** Give us peace and justice. Throw this wretch where he belongs, and free my best friend from prison. He's innocent of the crimes Peter framed him with.**

The candles in the hall lit again, and it drastically warmed up again and the frost, all melted in the span of one second.

'W-well, that's enough confession...' Bagman squeaked as he was the first to break silence.

'What are we waiting for? Christmas?!' Percy cried in a high-pitched voice as he was still spooked by earlier event. 'We have to take him to the DMLE now!' Percy Weasley cried. 'Move it, Bagman!' he shakily, but hurriedly ran to the hall with Bagman, and pulled the still-sobbing man after tying him up in conjured ropes, leaving the hall.

'...w-wow...your pet rat is a man all along mate?' Dean Thomas squeaked feebly.

'H-How should I know?!' Ron croaked out, his mouth gaping like a fish.

'Percy's gonna vomit blood soon...Scabbers _was his pet first_.' said George with a cringe.

'What a way to find the truth.' Fred said with a grimace. 'C'mon, we gotta write mum.'

'Maybe when my legs stop feeling like jelly...'

'...we will have our House Elves reheat our food after...that visit from the beyond.' said Dumbledore with a shiver that they have former angry friends visiting if only just for a few minutes. 'Until our food comes back nicely hot again, let's give ourselves a moment to calm our nerves down.'

Nobody complained, still shaken and spooked.

The muggleborns took this in stride, having seen enough horror movies with family and friends. Just that, they didn't expect to experience real-life horror themselves!

xxx

"That's not the only thing you'll get tonight! Hehehe...thank goodness for Wish Magic when I was a kid..." Sara grinned in excited, dark glee.

She continued to watch through the mirror.

After the food was reheated, the House Elves made food appear again though people don't have much appetite now...but they still had to eat or go hungry tonight. Percy and Bagman came back after twenty minutes, grim-faced. In fact, Bagman even brought Liquor with him; Ogden's Firewhiskey, simply saying 'I want to get drunk after tonight.'

After an hour, the remains vanished.

'Stand and gather at the middle.' Dumbledore instructed as everyone did so...because he pushed the tables and long seats away to the walls. Filch brought in the casket that contained the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore waved his wand for the casket to 'melt away', and the goblet lit. 'Now is the time for the choosing of the Champions! Once being chosen, please remain here.' he declared as the goblet spat out a piece of folded parchment. 'The Champion for Durmstrang...is Viktor Krum!' Durmstrang Boys roared in support as their idea of cat-calls. Viktor stood as if he was to be granted a gold medal award.

The goblet spat a blue parchment cut into a ribbon-shape.

'The Champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour!' her schoolmates clapped in support with smiles on their faces. Fleur curtsied with grace.

The final paper was spat out.

'And finally, the Champion of Hogwarts! Is Cedric Diggory!' Cedric looked bashful as Hufflepuff erupted in cheers, while the rest of Hogwarts looked sullen at not being picked.

Instead of the fire disappearing...the fire got bigger and wider, like a round screen.

It showed a girl in the kitchen with long black wavy hair cooking while barefoot. Clock was lunch time. Evident as the window next to her showed it's noontime outside. Calendar was October 31 1994...and on the other half of the screen, everyone who was 17, was putting their names in.

Next scene was a very unlikely person who snuck in that night when everyone was asleep, holding a parchment with the name Sara Potter on it! And next screen over, the girl who was revealed to be Sara Potter was fast asleep in her bedroom, bed surrounded with stuffed toys and had a very girly bedroom. They still can't see her face! And Barty Crouch Jr. put the parchment in with a gleeful look on his face and the fire went out.

'Merlin's beard!' Karkaroff exclaimed. 'Isn't he supposed to be DEAD?!'

'Doesn't look like it! How dare he try to enter an underaged AND magically-uneducated girl in this tournament! She clearly lived like a muggle, unaware of her heritage!' Professor Sprout howled angrily. 'At least the Goblet knows better!'

'Heehee, yeah, it kicked out Fred and George and that Fawcett girl from Ravenclaw,' said Alicia Spinnet to her fellow Chasers, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell with a snicker.

'Awww you wound us, ladies!' George pouted.

Suddenly, the goblet burst into an eruption of scarlet flames, that attacked Mad-Eye Moody who screamed in agony, taking a ball of light from him and this subsequently revealed he was no Moody...but Barty Crouch Jr. himself!

Screams ensued as teachers quickly cast Stupefy on the impostor.

'Heehee...I'll let it play from there. I already know how this will end.' Sara snorted as behind her, were the still-sleeping Marauders on a futon in her living room, looking like they never aged past twenty, with no damage from stress at all. 'I'll wake you guys when the newspapers are published tomorrow because I don't want a fight breaking out in my house!'

And she happily had dinner, which was typical rice, soup, fish and pickles, before doing her homework, and then, bed.

With a smile on her face.

She got her Revenge.


	4. Sirius and Remus

Sirius and Remus

Next Morning...

Sara only woke up the men when rice and soup were done cooking.

'Come on, wakey-wakey!' she shook them awake after removing her spell on them.

'-wha?'

The first thing they see, is a beautiful girl with vivid-green eyes they know of. But beautiful that they also have no idea who she is.

'Before you commit murder, kindly read this, both of you.' she held out two copies of the Daily Prophet with the same Headlines of 'TRUTH ABOUT 13 YEARS AGO REVEALED!'

"Both of us?" when they looked at who ELSE was with them...

...her words made sense!

'You?!' Remus was shocked at seeing a young-looking Sirius there before shock turned to anger.

'Moony?!' Sirius was shocked at seeing a young-looking Remus looking ready to throttle him until Sara sent Stinging Hexes at them.

'OW!'

'Again, read that paper in peace while I get breakfast ready.' Sara reminded sternly, two of her fingers smoking like a freshly-fired gun.

'O-OK, but who are you?' Sirius asked her, baffled.

'I'm Sara. Sara Potter.' said Sara as that got the men gaping at the teenage girl who wore a white long-sleeved jumper over a white shirt and an orange bowtie, and a gray skirt with black tights. 'I took you guys here to wake up after I retrieved you from your healing place in Britain.'

'But how'd you get me out of Azkaban?' Sirius questioned in both relief but also befuddlement.

'A forgotten power of our kind.' Sara grinned. 'Childhood Wish Magic.' the men gaped at her. 'It was how I learned information denied to me all my life...and I ensured I got my revenge. I lost that power by the time I turned eleven though.' she chuckled. 'Read your copies as it'll tell you what I mean while I make breakfast OK? And do NOT kill each other until you finish everything!'

Upon looking at the paper, it was a tale of horror after Peter Pettigrew, long thought to be dead was outed by the angry ghosts of Lily and James Potter. Then they held a trial that next morning out of fear of the angry Potters freezing the Ministry! For his admitting of being a willing Death Eater after a Veritaserum Confession and his crimes of 13 years ago, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban in Sirius' old cell...but Sirius was long gone, having escaped but, since when?

'Since when huh? Wish Magic...' Remus mused. 'Sara kidnapped you to fully-heal you from Azkaban just by wishing for it...but what about me? Why am I...young and strong when I'm always ill?' he wondered as he looked at a pair of healthy hands.

'Ask her mate, I felt like crap for thirteen years, I'd say she's done a better job than St. Mungo's.' Sirius grinned rogueishly. Then he paused. 'Wait...she's cooking breakfast?'

The two went to the kitchens to see her laying down small grilled fish fillets on small plates, then yellow rolls, a stir-fried vegetable dish, and a small amount of something in where a sauce should be. What're those?

The last things she put, were the rice and soup with white cubes, diced greens and dark brown chunks on.

'Wow, what a big breakfast!' Remus marveled. 'So much stuff going on!'

'Can we even finish all that?' Sirius squeaked nervously. 'I haven't had much in years but that tasteless thin oatmeal in thirteen years...'

'Don't worry, I completely healed you boys though you had to sleep that off in four years.'

Pause.

'We slept for four years?!' they yelped as Sara poured matcha on their teacups.

'In a healing coma, yes. Though Remus slept for six, only Sirius was four.' Sara informed the shocked men correctively. 'Using the short time I had left with my Wish Magic, I wished for absolute healing spell knowledge that heals physical, mental, psychological and magical damages. To heal your states, I stuffed you guys in a Healing Barrier and stuffed you in a powerful Leyline in Britain to power up the spells I put on you. That includes being an infected Werewolf.'

'WHAT?!' Remus cried in shock. 'I-I'm cured?! Seriously?!'

'Yes. I did wish for absolute healing knowledge, didn't I?' Sara raised an eyebrow. 'Though kindly do NOT tell anyone I pulled that off, for I no longer have Wish Magic, OK? Only children who retain their wishing powers until their 11th birthday hits, can cure a Werewolf. Otherwise, nothing made by man can cure an Infected Werewolf.'

'That's rather impossible as this will put children on Greyback's hit list.' Remus gulped in horror. 'He'll kill children if that were to go public!'

'Indeed, unless you're careful, nothing stays secret in Magical Britain. Not with Rita Skeeter around. Moreover, in the half-blood or pure-blood side, there's no more ten-below. Only Muggleborns are proliferate in that category.' Sara remarked. 'I didn't bother saving other Werewolves because a child can only benefit those with connections to them. They are total strangers to me, therefore the wish and the magic powering it won't take effect. It has to be a wish strongly desired for by a child. Hence, Childhood Wish Magic.'

'Oh...'

'So you knew about us by wishing many things...' Sirius croaked out.

'Yes. For my parents, I bailed you out of prison, cured lycanthropy, and healed you from damages as well as deaging your bodies for eleven years since I kidnapped you guys, as the war took a lot from you. Then I put your bodies in stasis as you heal while buried close to a leyline.' Sara told them as they sat down on their seats as the men can only imagine as they let her words sink in into their heads at what she's done for them for her parents. Unlike chopsticks that Sara has, they have spoon and fork. 'You are now biologically the healthiest 20-21 years' old men again and lacking genetical hereditary damages to boot. The rest is up to you to stay healthy.'

'What's genetical hereditary damage?' Sirius asked her as they began eating breakfast.

'Purebloods have a low gene pool selection in marriages and reproduction. Almost every pureblood in Magical Britain are First Cousins, save for the Weasley Family who got fresh blood in through the Prewett who were of Welsh Origin before moving into England and started mingling with the English and Scottish Bloodlines whose blood is already way too close as of 600 years ago. They originally kept to being with the Irish Bloodlines until then.' Sara began. 'Too much inbreeding results in Low Fertility, Mental and Psychological Illness or worse Instability, born with Physical Deformity...and Squibhood.'

'...that explains my oh-so-wonderful family...' Sirius squeaked out. 'So I'm a male Black cured from it all?!'

'Yup. You can now get married and have a family, though you have to present yourself to England for formalities' sake.' said Sara.

'But how will we explain our handsome selves?' Sirius pointed out.

'Since Remus roams around, he got into contact with a hidden community of Potions Researchers who are seeking ways to heal all impossible diseases. He then entered a Contract of Service to pay off his situation, meaning, he's stuck with them for ten years under a Magical Contract while protecting their secrets under threat of death.' Sara explained. 'I can even make a fake tattoo that will cause you pain when made to talk about it that will last a year. As for Sirius who I took when I was ten as Remus disappeared when I was eight years old, he escaped from Azkaban for justice, you and Remus who got into a fight for obvious reasons until you managed to convince him you're innocent by magically swearing an Oath. So he helped you get better and took to hiding while Remus was still under a decade-long contract...of being the Researcher's muscle in foraging for ingredients. They're a poor bunch so they hunt by themselves most of the time. By the way, you cannot reveal you're a Cured One.'

'I know. I'll be asked questions even I cannot answer.' Remus sighed gloomily. 'At least I can work in the muggle world now and actually earn money...my employers hated it when I take long absences and there's only so much they can excuse me from as other workers get jealous. Not to mention, a specific schedule?'

'Mm. For now, spend this year learning how to use muggle technology. Things have advanced.' Sara informed him. 'Go to Finland for training in Computer Operations Training, then get the jobs you can do. Oh, and a Driving License too because these days, many people own cars.' she said. 'If you work in a muggle occupation, it'll be weird if you don't own even a Driving License as these days, owning a car is fashionable for muggles. At least if you have a license, you can tell people you're saving up for a car.'

'Right...' Remus sweatdropped. 'I remember Arthur owned a Ford Anglia...he could drive so he must have a license.'

'Mm.'

'He's a big muggle fan.' said Sirius. 'He built a garage that doubles as his study for muggle knick-knacks.'

'An amusing man yet got mocked for it when in reality, it's the stagnant who should be mocked.' Sara chuckled. 'Wizarding England is stuck in 1901 in terms of architecture, furniture and fashion yet everything else remained centuries' stuck in the past, refusing to move forward beyond what's necessary to keep Statute of Secrecy. It's the same for my affiliation, only, they call it Concealment of Mystics.' she told them. 'But where I'm with now, at least these people are willing to be up to date in fashion, food, architecture because they have highly-refined tastes, and willing to own wealthy businesses just to get their money. Something our kind fail in because they rely more on spending their ancestors' efforts yet make no effort of their own.'

Then she stood up.

'Well, it's now 8:00...I have to go to school now.' she mused, looking at the clock, put her dishes in the sink, and took her bento and her school bag.

'Wait, what school? All Magic Schools are Dorm Schools.' Sirius questioned her. 'Moreover, where ARE we?'

'Tokyo, Japan.' Sara grinned as two jaws dropped. They're WAY across the world! 'And I go to muggle school since I studied magic at home.' Sara grinned. 'Oh, I almost forgot...nobody can make you talk about me regarding location and my secrets. They will fail. Miserably.' she chuckled as she put 2000 yen on the table. Two 1000 bills.

'Here is your lunch money for the nearest 7-11 store just three minutes away from here. You can see it from my balcony.' she said. 'They sell lunchboxes there, pick whatever you like as well as drinks. Since the lunches are cold to preserve them, when paying up, ask the Cashier, 'kore o sai kanetsu shite kudasai'. Basically, 'reheat this for us, please' in Japanese. No British Accent on that.' she warned. 'In speaking Japanese, no accents!'

'Alright.' said Remus as they each took a 1000 bill. She also gave them their wands. Remus' wand, and Sirius has a new one.

'You will learn how to use this house if you explore places together as a pair. That way nobody gets left behind. I spelled my whole apartment with a one-time illusionary instruction spell on absolutely everything. Gotta go!' and she ran off, disappearing before their eyes.

'Well...it's just us here now.' Sirius choked out. 'We're in Japan after she smuggled us here somehow?'

'Seems like it.' said Remus wryly. 'She DID bury us into a magical leyline for healing in Britain before taking us here.'

'I guess we explore her apartment before we explore Tokyo under Notice-Me-Nots...but can 2000 bills really get us both lunch?' Sirius wondered aloud.

'You mean each of us has only 1000.' Remus deadpanned. 'Let's see first how far we can go with 1000 in 7-11 after we explore her apartment. If she thinks 1000 is merely lunch money...I fear for costs in Japan when normally, 1000 is as much as a Department Head's earning in a month.'

And so, they explored everything in the living room, bathroom and kitchen in order to learn how to use them in many ways...took them a while to learn muggle tools and technology usage.

xxx

A rather late lunch break...

'Phew, took us a while to learn all those!' Sirius gasped out as they remembered how Sara's apartment door that even had the nameplate 'POTTER' in English before locking it with a spell. And they were on the 5th floor.

They used the stairs, and soon reached the first floor lobby, before going out and turning left. Across them were also other apartments, shops, and that 7-11 they were told to go to.

So many stuff to choose from! Chips, Candies, Chocolate, Instant Cup Meals, to even Toiletry and many more! But they went to find a fridge where lunch boxes are kept.

There's many many varieties. Even Sushi and thanks to Lily, they knew what Sushi was and the highest sushi can get, is 580. The rest needs reheating. They first bought a drink and remembered the price in order to afford their lunch.

They were stunned.

Drinks are 300 at the most pricey, the others can get as low as 120. They subtly cast translation spells as they don't know which is which, before taking their pick. Noodle lunches are less than 300, and set meals are less than 500. And they spent the rest on snacks they can afford with their remaining money with a bit of coin left for change.

Sooo yeah, upon choosing what caught their fancy with change left to spare, they just decided to go home and reheat it in Sara's microwave...and spent their time watching movies that were all on VCD!

All in a day's work.


	5. The Two Witches

The Two Witches

Lunch Break...

'Hummm...so your two uncles are here in Tokyo huh?'

'Yeah, for sight-seeing.' said Sara. 'After Junior High, I have to go to Fuyuki City.'

'I heard something crazy's going on right now.' said Ayaka. 'Going after graduation is indeed safer.'

'Yeah, the Holy Grail War ritual. A battle royale survival contest between seven magi and their Servant partner.' Sara whistled. 'Meeting real life Heroes...!' she chuckled. 'They learned the hard way that history is written by victors as writers tend to shove away the ugly stuff, or publish libel against those they hate, who knows? Now that they met real Heroes in the flesh...!' she conjured fourteen photos shot from different angles at different times...stapled as pairs together and let Ayaka see them.

'Dunno who they are even if their names are on the bottom.' said Ayaka.

'Touko showed me photos of who NOT to cross in Clock Tower...and some of them are here. The blonde guy is one of the Twelve Lords of Clock Tower, the Lord El-Melloi, Kayneth Archibald. His family has a history of 900 years with notable accomplishments, resources and wealth. He has a high pride due to his lineage and famous for his accomplishments, giving value in aged history and disdains young notes, like clans with less than 500 years of historical achievements.'

'In short, he looks down on us.' Ayaka deadpanned.

'Yup, but piss him off, he will spare no expense in chasing you, torturing to prolong your suffering until you die in order to nurse his offended ego. His father-in-law is the current Lord Eulyphis, Rulfurus Nuada-Re Eulyphis Sophia-Ri. He thus has access to spiritual curses if you can hide from him physically.' Sara snorted. 'The second dangerous one is Uryu Ryuunosuke. He is a descendant of a clan that long-since-declined so he has no circuits, nor knowledge about his mystic roots...and a Child Serial Killer in Fuyuki. But he did find stuff and as a joke, did the Summoning Ritual in hopes of summoning a demon and eat the child he caught for fun. And his Servant was insane and like-minded, they got along well like best buddies. Kidnapping children and teenagers, turning them into cursed human furniture as their idea of art...and their victims are alive and in pain but unable to scream.'

'Uggghhh...' Ayaka looked green.

'Lastly, the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. He hunts down Heretical Magi because they committed heinous crimes, he sees it fit to be the hammer to the nail and bury it, not because they breached Concealment of Mystics. Though as a formality, he forks over their researches to Clock Tower for money. He recently married into the von Einzbern Family in Germany and became their representative for this war.'

'But uh...King Arthur. Really?' Ayaka asked skeptically, waving the pair's photo about. 'A GIRL?!'

'Again, another thing History fucked with. We can't ask why without getting killed of course.'

'Sheesh...' Ayaka shook her head.

'That's only regarding Masters though.' said Sara. 'In terms of Servant Power, it's Archer, Rider, Berserker, Saber, Caster, Lancer and Assassin in that order from strongest to weakest. In terms of just power but different factors can make anything happen.'

'That's true...in fights, it's your experience, wits and creativity with your skills that will help you win, not the latest toys.' Ayaka mused.

'Yup. That's something we gotta work on ourselves.' said Sara. 'We're doing well with our training but we need other opponents too, see? We're way used to each other's skills.' Ayaka sweatdropped.

For her life, she only knew Black Magic, after the necessary Fundamentals. Sure she gained Formalcraft and Crafts good witches use as she can never use Black Magic part of Witchcraft even if she begged due to her very nature alone. Sara knew more than those though, as she was more powerful than her.

Her father would tell her and her sister, 'Magi who are born powerful began for a long time, long before we were born,' he would say.

A family aims to have heirs with one or if lucky, two more circuits than the parents. Hence very selective marriages. No such thing as love in marriages if marriage arrangements are solely based on power. And a powerful child is valued as Family Heir, the others are spare heirs incase anything happens to the current heir.

Sara was ridiculously strong, so her lineage was premium quality.

Most magi are elitist assholes, with very few decent people around. Sara was lucky she met Aozaki Touko who took notice of her and taught her with patience and knowing what to do with her. Because they rarely teach outsiders. But once in a while, nicer ones come by...and this leads to newer bloodlines being born.

And so...now that they're sophomores...they took to scouting martial arts dojos. They trained damn hard since they were elementary as Sara has extremely high standards. They were very physically fit and strong, and with a specific diet...Ayaka had to hide her puberty growth with baggy clothes and sports bras. Girls can be bitches towards people they're jealous of. She and Sara would know when there's this girl in school who has it naturally big, yet accused of taking botox and get bullied for it.

They can only be truly themselves come high school wherein their physiques are 'accepted by standards' which was weird. Bah!

xxx

'So Sara, what are your plans?' Sirius asked her.

'Well, after I graduate Junior High, I'll enroll in High School then University. I find muggle life much more fun while magicals live a sad boring life, misery from cradle to grave.' Sara snorted in derision while making dinner. 'I have seen how Hogwarts works. Not even a single Educational Field Trip! Not even a Cultural or Sports Festival! Just a Season for Quidditch and that's it! After that, no more!'

'You're serious about this.' Remus squeaked. 'Going muggle I mean.'

'Of course. My magic lessons is self-learned at home, why should I waste half my life in magic school when I can take on two worlds at once, eh? I learned magic at home.' Sara told him wryly. She produced cartoonish images for what she'll say next with a circular wave of her right arm, pointing finger up. 'I purchased all levels for Transfiguration, Charms, Jinxes, Hexes and Curses, Magical Creatures, Herbology and Potions. Then I tore off pages of what's useless, kept what's actually useful in life and battle, then compounded them all into large tomes. I was done with it all, I lent the books to my best friend.'

'Oh...'

'When I tore off the useless ones, Hogwarts' seven years' worth of schooling, amounts to actual four years, if one were to take away the school vacations.'

'WHAT?!'

'So what will you guys plan on doing?'

'Well, we'll return to Britain for those very formalities.' Sirius said mopingly. 'Where's the Magical Alley in Japan so we can go to Britain via International Portkey?'

'Ah, I'll come with you ONLY to the Alley because one: none of you have paperwork enabling you to access Gringotts Accounts here so I'll expect you guys to pay me back later.' the two men sputtered at that. 'And Japan is hours ahead of Britain so when you get back, it's 9 hours backwards.'

'Ah, if it's...' Remus glanced at the clock, '7:45 pm here, then on the other side, it's 10:45 in the morning there!'

'Spending two mornings in one day! I can't imagine that!' Sirius howled in cackles. Dinner here is lunch over there!

'Can it!'

After dinner, Sara took them to the Magical Alley Entrace in Ueno, east of Todai.

The entrance was an old shrine.

'So many people around.' Sirius frowned. 'This place is a security risk.'

'Well, it's a historical landmark popular to Tourists. However, there are anti-muggle notice-me-nots here and preventing them from exploring in places not allowed.' she said, as they ventured further in that suddenly, the people are gone. They came to a dark hallway with a large shoji door at the end, and then they got out...it's a very colorful magical alley, everyone dressed in traditional wear! With ridiculously-long-hair to match, though some guys are bald in the head with topknots, some not.

'Er?' the Marauders looked at Sara for answers.

'The bald guys with samurai topknots are the guys who are married.' Sara explained. 'The singles keeps their hair however they want it. For unmarried women, they wear their hair down however way they want it, and wear kimonos with prints. But if married, wear their hair up and wear plain-colored kimonos and obis. Not changing your hairstyle or clothing in public when you're already married means you have some spirit of infidelity in you cuz' you're pretending to be single. A big no-no here on scandalous levels and earn you one hell of a bad rep and if the husband's family is strict with high standards, that's grounds for divorce, with disgrace on the daughter-in-law and her family, in a way blaming her parents for not raising her right and they don't want a loose woman attached to their son.'

'Yikes!'

'For the man who is seen with his hair intact despite being married, he is seen as a philanderer who hurts his wife by fooling around and not caring for her. If he didn't care for her and seen with other women, what more of his ability as a father, provider and protector? This is also grounds for divorce as the angry family will want their daughter and wedding dowry back, and marry her to a man who is at least, good to his wife.'

'Ohhh...' at least it wasn't double-standards here!

Sara guided them to the Tourism Office to purchase an International Portkey to England's Magical Alley that costs 2500 Galleons each ticket, an amount that nearly got Remus fainting but they HAVE to go home to England!

xxx

England, Carkitt Market...

It's an upscale district where the better stuff are. You're welcome here if you can afford their wares. Diagon Alley is for the masses.

'Phew, we're back.' said Sirius as due to how he looked, nobody recognized him for now, but he's just waiting for the other shoe to fall.

'For now we can't be seen together OK? Follow the plan.' Remus told him. 'We're protected by her Wish Magic she prepared years in advance for.'

'Got it. I'll be heading for the Ministry now to see ol' Amy. Good for her to be head of DMLE now, she was the saner one in that office.'

'And I have to go to Hogwarts.' said Remus. 'It'll be one hell of a time showing up looking good and...de-aged.' and they have to say the alibi to avoid revealing that tidbit about themselves or else!

'That's a big nope.' and they parted ways.

Ready to face the music. Sara did the rest, it's their turn! To take their lives back!

xxx

Back in Japan, life went on as normal...for the first month.

She came to Fuyuki to interfere.

Fuyuki's in a blaze due to Emiya's stunt.

She appeared before Waver Velvet who was outside of Shinto by a sloping path. He saw it all.

'There is no happy ending isn't it.' her voice startled him into turning around to see her. She was dressed in all black with a black veil obscuring her features.

'W-who?!'

'There are two chosen winners.' Sara continued. 'The true winner was Emiya Kiritsugu. But he rejected the Grail for reasons unknown. So the Grail went to Kotomine Kirei, the still-alive second place asking for his wish after Emiya beat him up soundly. His wish was 'fire'...and he got it.'

'You mean he burned down a whole freaking district just because he could?!' Waver howled in disbelief.

'I left some stuff for you in your room. It should serve you well...and take this home with you.' she gave him a box.

'W-what's in here?' Waver asked her nervously.

'The Magic Crest Kayneth Archibald has.' and Sara was gone.

Waver was frozen where he stood for a good minute in shock.

When he rebooted, his face contorted into incredulous shock.

'W-w-w-w-whaaaaaaat?!'

Waver ran home with the priceless treasure and indeed in 'his' room...he saw many magic books and a single notebook. All slapped with numbers taped on them. Number 1 being on the notebook.

He sighed as his room was also a mess.

'He's just a ghost...how could he make such a mess?' he wondered fondly. He set to sorting things out, clean up the room that was never his for the real grandson's sake, and then go on a journey to find himself.

That, and train himself too. The notebook was about body training for a man, and how to get stronger.

Who was she? Another ghost?

That night, the hospital...

Sara waited for a certain boy to be fully-healed, before taking a beautiful sheath out of his body. Her act changed the course of fate for the young boy as she vanished with it.

It also shows, that nothing was ever predetermined. She kept the Conceptual Weapon with her for a time.

xxx

By February...

Emiya Shirou, 7 years old was sulking.

'Muuu...why won't jiisan teach me magic? He told me he's a magician.' Shirou wondered while sweeping the grounds.

'Well, because he lost what was dear to him because of magic. He has really bad luck, you see?' he yelped as he turned to see a veiled girl in black. All he could see were her white hands. 'I will teach you after you gain a strong body. Three years...and I'll be back here same date, same time. I will teach you magic. But for now, read the books I left in your room for you.' Shirou got excited as she vanished.

'W-wow...three years...I guess you can't be a magician with a weak body.' Shirou frowned. 'I'm gonna work hard and learn magic, no matter what!'

When she made her promise, it was at this time, that Emiya Kiritsugu can no longer use Sorcery and that means losing his ability to detect magic.

So the man is none-the-wiser now...that his son is secretly learning magic from her.

xxx

A year later...

The marauders attended Sara's Graduation Ceremony in Tsukimori Junior High School at around the beginning of Spring.

Students wore their Graduation Uniforms, an outfit to be worn once and only once, be it Junior-High, High School and University.

At first, the students sat, called one by one to receive their graduation diplomas. The ones who got called first, were those with the highest grades in their classes, the top ten students in ten freaking classrooms. Sara and her friend Ayaka were on the bottom half of the top ten because both girls juggle school and magicwork.

The reason for the crying by parents around them?

Well, the song was solemn. Sara had given them the graduation song translated in english for them. Below was the romaji of the song, so they can follow

_In the streaming white light, tall mountains stand. _  
_Though the sky may seem endless out there, you can still fly high. _  
_In that big blue sky, my heart trembles. _  
_But birds that fly towards freedom never look back._  
_Let those wings of courage ride on that wind of hope. _  
_In this vast sky, build your dreams._

_How I miss those days, when I could always hear voices of friends._  
_ When we had small, petty fights, which I would cry over. _  
_When our hearts were filled with happiness, we embraced each other._  
_ Although from here we'll go separate ways, our hearts will remain close._  
_ Let those wings of courage ride on that wind of hope. _  
_In this vast sky, build your dreams._

_(2x)Now, it may be our time to part. _  
_But our future, is beginning to take flight, believe in this. _  
_Believe, that we can make a difference. _  
_In this boundless, in this boundless vast sky above._

The second stanza made the marauders recall their school days. One really can't argue with that. The days when they were naive, goofing-off teenagers and living happy lives got them both crying as graduating means...you get shoved into a war you didn't want. They lost many friends who either fled the country and never looked back, or stayed to fight **and die**.

Unlike these kids who'll go on with life and a new adventure in a new school, they had nothing but grief, loss and heartbreak.

At least, Sara will not suffer that fate if they could help it!


	6. Giving Sense

Giving Sense

Because Ayaka lived alone, the Marauders took Ayaka with them to celebrate graduation in a party in their apartment.

Ayaka had long known that Sara will go to Fuyuki City due to some stuff there going on that she took interest in. 'A pet project', she would say.

Frankly Ayaka wanted nothing to do with that madhouse, she'd rather master her spells in peace!

Her uncles were a fun bunch. Sirius was her godfather at birth, and Remus being the family friend. They bought a ton of expensive food Ayaka can only DREAM of eating in her life! Kobe Beef, a freaking Fugu Sara magically removed poison from, and other expensive treats.

'I wish we could purchase a whole Ootoro but the Tsukiji Auction House is a battlefield and those sushi chefs are scary!' said Sirius with a whine. 'We can only go for the next best thing, buying it as sushi!'

'You can't be serious! That's expensive!'

'Hahaha, I got reimbursed big time, I don't mind spending!'

"Reimbursed?" Ayaka wondered, causing Sara to snort.

'You don't wanna know.'

Yeeeeeah, what the hell happened, no idea but it seems payback's a bitch.

It was late at night, when the men took her home to her house, a lonely residence with a big greenhouse. Because the next day, Sara will move to Fuyuki City.

(at the time of the entirety of their last year in Junior High, Waver traveled the world and trained after gathering enough guts to return the Archibald Magic Crest and that itself, is another adventure as he had to deal with the Archibald Elders who had to thoroughly check him before letting him leave alive. He returned it with damages after all even if it's complete!)

xxx

Fuyuki City...

Sara purchased a house by the Foreign District.

'So you'll be staying here for three years and after that, what University will you go to pup?' Sirius asked as Sara bought a three-roomed property FAR away from the Matou Mansion and near the Tohsaka Mansion.

'Hummm, I'm still thinking about it.' said Sara. 'I want a course where what's after that is a career I can see myself happy and fun in, you know? I'm in no rush to pick.'

'That's understandable...slow and steady wins.' said Sirius. She took and passed the Homurahara Entrance Exam and she's got a shoo-in in there. She has a project in this city thus will leave if she's done it.

But what project is that...?

Nevertheless, they have to do their respective jobs now that they got their lives back...get jobs AND get married! Sara reassured them that she is alright by herself, she's just happy she actually has people worth the word 'family' left in the world and that was enough for her. For now, she told them to focus on regaining what was stolen from them: their lives.

While Voldemort's War stole everyone's lives, Peter Pettigrew stole both her family's and Sirius' with his selfish cowardice. Sirius has about 13 years of his life gone wasting it in war and prison. He could have lived the life of a happy bachelor while raising her as his daughter but that rat bastard framed him, and she ended up with the Dursleys and she had no childhood. Her life wasn't sunshines and rainbows but cold, pain and hatred.

Remus the same as after graduating and war aside - the jobs he gets aren't worth his grades in school because he was an Infected. Fenrir Greyback and Magical Society stole his life. He was forced to do mediocre jobs just to get by and even then, his schedule is a tell-tale sign of what he was, that he changes jobs like how often women change their wardrobe. An unstable life.

They reluctantly left her alone with that after they helped her settle down in her new house.

And now, Sara was watching over the boy she took interest in, after seeing future of Magi worth noting.

She discovered that Kiritsugu takes long trips for some reason...

xxx

'You're back!' Shirou cried happily that spring.

'Your father apparently leaves for work when you're OK enough to be on your own?'

'Yeah!' said Shirou. 'I'm also reading the books you left behind but are they really magic books though...?'

'Yup, books children should know and master until 15 years old.' said Sara. 'Before they are allowed to choose sorcery they like to learn. Without the basics, how can you understand fields, right?' she said, pointing a finger at the broom he was holding, and she made it move and...autosweep?

'Wow!' Shirou gawked in amazement.

'By the way, why do you want to learn magic?' Sara asked him curiously.

'...magic saved my life.' said Shirou softly. 'I was supposed to die that day in the fire last year...but I lived because jii-san found me.' he told her. 'He was so happy to find and save me. But...'

'But?'

'Why only me? Not a few more? He has magic didn't he?' Shirou wondered. 'I overheard talking nurses that I'm the only one who survived that night. And 500 dead. Probably my parents included but I don't remember them. My memories save for my ability to read and write are gone, as well as what kind of person I used to be. Fuji-nee was getting me up to scratch.'

'Shirou...having magic may mean you can do more than normal people...but it is still impossible to save everyone in a disaster. And even if you have magic, can you react in time to what the hell happened back then? Your mind is shocked and unable to comprehend, but in those few minutes of distraction, not even a magician with all their mastery in magic could save everything. Only what they managed to get ahold of within their reach.' said Sara softly, comfortingly holding his hand.

'That is why people can only save those dear to them, magic or not. Family and their pets come always first if a person and others get into trouble. Strangers never even cross their mind.' she explained. 'As for why Kiritsugu saved you, a boy unrelated to him, is because he was alone in that fire and finding someone, you, meant he's not alone anymore after he too, lost everything in that fire. You symbolize hope.'

'Hope?'

'Yes...he lost his family and pet if he had any...everything around him in ruins and in flames. Such a sight is horrifying as you know.' Shirou gulped at the memory. 'And finding you alive after being alone for so long while trying to get out, made him happy and regained his sanity. He then adopted you so you two, the survivors won't be alone anymore.'

'Oh...then why won't he teach me?'

'Perhaps he was bitter that for all his abilities, he failed to save his family. He grew to hate magic, perhaps.' Sara speculated. 'He only told you magic existed because how you recovered was a means no human doctor can replicate. That's it.' Shirou looked gloomy at that. 'But that is no reason to blame magic but we can't help what we feel when we are hurt by loss...and our own helplessness.'

'Oh...'

'So what will you use magic for, Shirou?'

'I wanna help people.' said Shirou. 'I know it's against the law, but I CAN be discreet!' Sara chuckled at that.

'Well, get creative, Shirou.' Sara told him with a giggle. 'Or Policies Department will skin you alive! You DID read notebook number 2, right?'

'Ahahaha I did...that notebook about Magi and what department they're in as well as about Clans and their Families...you even mentioned threat level.' Shirou said sheepishly.

'The 13th Faculty: Policies have eyes and ears everywhere, Shirou.' Sara warned. 'They don't care for your reasons or excuses. What they care for more is that you broke the law, and risked exposure of our kind to ordinary people who have access to technology like CCTV and such, that with computers, word will spread fast like fire on oil. That is punishable by death.' Shirou went pale and gulped. 'Your goals are noble, but to the cold-blooded clinical logic of Clock Tower...you're still dead.' she pointed out. 'But why help people?'

'...it's not fair...that I lived yet those 500 didn't.' Shirou moped before looking at Sara. 'Oneesan...now that I know magic existed, how the people I saw die, wasn't normal at all...they turned into black goo with eyes, crying for help before melting completely...that's not normal at all.' he choked out. 'Normally burn victims are like burnt meat in a barbecue and yet...!' he shook. 'That's a fate worse than death! I prefer being barbecued to _that_!' he shivered. 'I can't even look at the Pokemon Grimer or Muk in anime now when Fuji-nee showed me anime since kids like anime...I screamed like I was tortured and she and jiisan freaked out...when I cooled down, I told them how people before me died I was...' he choked out with a cracking voice.

'That's a rather morbid way of seeing it...final question, Shirou. Will you tell people why you helped them?'

'I just wanted to help because I could.'

Sara sighed.

'Shirou...such a way of thinking...there's no such thing as 'free' in this world.' said Sara. 'Everyone gets what they want after making a trade for it. Even as a baby, we already do business.'

'Huh?! How?!' Shirou squawked, perplexed.

'As an infant, the milk we drink came at the expense of our mother who must eat well so when breastfeeding us, the milk her body makes is good. Then as we grow up, we are taught manners, etc. Doing bad will get us spanked, doing good gets us a praise. Kids often learn at a young age to do good and make their parents happy to get candies or new toys as a reward. That's business, no? Why as a baby we do business? This applies to wealthy, money-oriented families who already map out our futures in exchange that their kids grow up spoiled and naive about the world, unaware that they can never escape what their parents have in store for them. Their daughter marries someone else's son whether they want it or not for the parents' business to prosper.'

'When kids protest, they will throw back in their face what a good life they led thanks to their parents, so now it's time to grow up and help their parents or else you're cut off from the family. Thankfully we commoners don't have to face such a horrible thing...but for rich people, that's how it works. For the rich, there's no such thing as happy ending as long as it rains money which is all they care about, their children's feelings be damned.' that was to Shirou's horror. 'Same with Magi from prominent families. No such thing as love in marriages...parents pair up their kids with a stronger magus in hopes of bearing a child superior to their parent, born with one more circuit than their parents.'

'Ah...'

'Back to your helping issue...if you claim to say you help because you want to, people will get suspicious of you and your motives.' Sara continued. 'If you help yet expect nothing in return, you will be used and exploited while trusted by no one, until one day, they will betray you before they think you betray them first, because by the way you think, you are essentially the saying, 'there is a catch to a good deal', your desire to help without expecting anything in return...people will be suspicious and wait for the other shoe to drop.' Sara warned. 'By that, it usually comes in the form of asking them a monumental favor they may or may not be able to give back out of the blue as you just dropped it on them. Goodness knows I know some boys like that in school...extortionists at a young age already.' she tut-tutted. 'Those who experience that will see it as a blackmail dangled over them by a ruthless loan shark.'

That horrified Shirou.

'So even if my motives are good, people will see it that way?' that upset Shirou.

'Yes. That is why when people ask why you helped them, think of the situation and reasons why. The reason 'because I want to' just won't cut it. You must always give a reason.' Sara told him. 'And if people give you something back in return, always accept with sincere gratefulness. Life is business. It always is.' she told the sad boy. 'But you must also choose what to and what not to accept. Don't forget.'

'I-I won't, Kuro-sensei.' Shirou promised her while sniffling, upset as he was all teary.

'Well, now you know better at least.' Sara sighed. 'In the world of Magi, business is harsher. If you want them to help you, they must give back something they demand in return for their aid. Sometimes the reward is exorbitant as per demand even. That is your first lesson from me.' she said. 'I will not just teach you magic on the sly...I will also teach you about life...when Kiritsugu isn't around, of course. Let's begin, taking advantage of Spring Break, shall we?'

'Then sensei...how about you? Why help me?' Shirou asked her. 'You appeared out of the blue.'

'It's my duty as a mage.' said Sara. 'Telling kids about magic and yet not teach them...that's trouble waiting to happen.' she grunted. 'He told you because you have ability. He will teach you albeit reluctantly and half-assed. Thereby putting you in danger because Kiritsugu just can't gamble that you'll give up on magic because what child would? Your path is thus in thorns until your feet bled, get infected and you get sick till you die is a comparison I can give you and that's me being nice. If you want me to be downright honest with what's in store for you...your bid to become a Magus through deliberately-shoddy teaching in a bid to make you give up, will destroy even your soul.' Shirou squawked in horror like that.

'Magi will never understand how we, new people who got touched by magic feel.' Sara told him. 'For us kids, we innocently see it as a toy, or our ticket to become magical girls or heroes like in anime and see it as cool...or in the case of those threatened by sickness and even their own family, a means for helpless children to save themselves and live on their own without relying on an adult. In your case, it's because you want to help for free to make up for your feeling of 'its unfair' that only you lived while 500 died. You have what we call...Survivor's Guilt. It's a trauma for survivors of horrible disasters, classifying as PTSD as well.'

'Oh...you a new generation of Magus too?'

'To be honest, I relate more to humans than my fellow witches and wizards...yes, that's different. They're different from Maguskind.' Sara snorted. 'What we both chose to be.'

'Oh...what made you a magus?'

'I was an orphan you see.' Sara told him. 'I have witch parents. My father was a pureblood wizard, and my mother a 'gifted'...witches or wizards born in a normal human family with no magical history or potential yet suddenly, a child is born with magic. But when I say gifted, it's because I see it for what it truly is while in Wizard Society, what they call gifted is nastier...they call gifteds 'Muggleborn'.' she spoke the term in English. 'An english word formed by two words. Mug and Born. Mug is attack someone to steal from them and Born is 'umare'. In short for these prejudiced ones, Gifteds are those who are born to steal magic as they feel only purebloods can have magic, not outsiders. That logic is a little...crazy?'

'No kidding, where's the logic in that?!' Shirou gawked, jaw-dropping incredulously.

'Beats me. They were morons that way. Makes me wonder what drug they're on as obviously, developing infants in wombs cannot steal magic, not even their mothers who are unaware of magic.' Sara shrugged. 'But I'm glad I met Aozaki Touko, my teacher. She's in your notebook by the way.' Shirou remembered encountering a page of Touko in his notebook. 'She was traveling in England with her familiar Lugh when she came across me trying my powers out because I discovered I have magic. I didn't know I have powers and I was eager to explore, just like you.'

She decided to use herself as an example.

'My parents died shortly after I was born because they were murdered. I was left behind and authorities who discovered me took me to my mom's sister...let's just say my childhood was nothing but misery under her.' she grunted. 'Abused children are desperate. It was to my luck I have magic...and Touko was there by chance. Through her I chose being a magus. When I got the abilities, I investigated my past and I learned about my parents my aunt lied to me about because she was jealous of her sister who has magic, and my dad was rich.'

'Oh...so that's another reason why we can't say we have powers?' Shirou asked. 'Because people around us will get jealous?'

'Yup. That cow took her jealousy out on me and her husband hated anything freaky. Not that he knew his wife wanted magic like her sister but don't have it.' Sara snorted. 'For humans, it's either you were lucky, or not lucky to be gifted with magic. The power called Magic Circuits that enables us to use magic. I'll activate you when I'm a Sophomore High Schooler. Until then, keep reading your books and training your body. Magi are strong in both body and magic. Don't forget that.' she told him and Shirou nodded. 'If you have questions, write it down and put it under your pillow. I will check frequently, and give answers.'

'OK.'

'For now as your father's gone, I can do things up close...so ask away the many questions you saved up and prepare tea before that. We'll have dry mouths soon. And we'll do the talking in your room. I recall this...Fuji-nee of yours has a tendency to barge in unannounced. She might see me and I'm not that confident in memory-altering spells just yet. I might mindwipe her into a literal infant, a big no-no so let's take the safe route.'

'Hai!' Shirou excitedly went to get tea made and the days were spent talking in his room, only stopping when Fujimura Taiga shows up.


	7. Boys and Mess-Ups

A:N - Aiya, if I can get _reliable_ translations for nasuverse terms and terminology so Nasufans won't hound me to death as you put it with your help, that'd be nice. On my end why I use screwy terms as you put it? Translations I get? I call Magecraft = Sorcery if used by a person but Magecraft as a term if spoken as a subject while Magic = Magical Energy and also referring to the True Magics as Magic.

Sooo some reliable help would be nice, instead of wailing at me how you guys cringe for wrong terms I use, yet not criticize me constructively lol. As for my Servant Ranking? I based that on how I see the current generation's ability, NP and fighting power, not by their actual rank. But readers might not agree with my point of view. To each, their own.

If I get actual reliable help, I'll re-edit everything and thank my helpers.

* * *

Boys and Mess-Ups

For Shirou...

As he secretly learns under his teacher...he still wonders if he can pursue his wishes...without getting hate in return.

Sara would keep saying, 'Impossible. Wanna be betrayed in the worst way possible by people you THOUGHT were your friends at the end that will hurt you so bad before you get killed? In a world like yours, it's betray him first before he betrays me way of thinking.' and she frequently assaults his 'idiotic wishes' with rebuttals in a way a child can understand and comprehend, just to make it sink in.

But to keep up the ruse, he must pester Kiritsugu so he doesn't suspect a thing until Kiritsugu finally relented but as Sara knew, Shirou was 'taught wrong' to the boy's inner dismay but pretended to accept it.

By the promised time...Sara awakened his Magic Circuits.

'Yosh! You have 27 Magic Circuits!' Sara grinned as Shirou can see glowing lines on his body. 'A magus on average, even for new bloods like yourself, only ever has 20 if they're lucky, but most newcomers like yourself get less than 20. A sign that they are truly...newcomers.' she told him. 'Yet you have 27...that's already a miracle in itself.' she said. 'For magus lineages who started at 20 if we assume, marry their scions off to spare daughters at age early-20s, there will be one new circuit born if both parents are magically-strong. For you to have 7 extras like that will mean you must have come from a magical family.' she said. 'A family that practice Magecraft for at least, 140 years.'

'Yet nobody came for me...' Shirou said, upset.

'Magi think by logic Shirou. Feelings, sentimental or familial hardly matter.' said Sara softly. 'That's what Touko would tell me. You're with your parents living in this city when things went ablaze without warning. And as soon as Magi move out after marriage, they basically cut ties with their elders to be on their own feet as it is a weakness to rely still on your parents when you're a full-fledged Mage. What a cold family bunch, right?' Shirou grumbled at that.

'Then I'll make a family where yeah, we use sorcery but my family won't be such...such heartless people!' Shirou cried. 'My grandparents don't care about me?!' he was upset at the notion.

'That's IF your family is a Magus Family.' said Sara. 'Had it been a purely-human family and you're a born-lucky new magus, there are other factors as to why relatives hadn't taken you in. 1. Financial Issues and raising a kid in Japan is ex. pen. sive. 2. Not wanting additional responsibility and 3 and the worse thing: not my problem, let the government handle the brat.' Shirou looked incensed at that. 'Consider yourself fortunate that while relatives may not have taken you in, at least a decent RICH person did, that you're literally wanting for nothing. Your foster father's rich enough to afford a large residence, you know? And you now live a comfortable life as you start over.'

'Muuuu...' yup, Shirou's not too happy.

'Back to our Magic Circuits issue...you have 30 units of prana each circuit...damn you're lucky! Even ancient lineages have 25! If magi find out about you, circuit amount be damned, they WILL rope you in in hopes of a born heir with 30 units per circuit.' Sara shook her head at Shirou's fortune. 'Even I have 25 units!' she whined.

'30 per unit...so that's like, 810?'

'Bingo! Let's leave the gate so I can take us to the forest, so I can show you how strong a spell powered by one unit is.' they left the residence past the Bounded Field for them to go to the Forest in Mt. Enzo.

Sara showed Shirou how strong spells are using just one unit using Shirou's current strength as an example.

'After that, do the math from there.' Sara told him. 'As you are now, your Magic Circuits are weak and feeble. You must train your circuits every day as you study. They're like a muscle. It's in your books how to train Magic Circuits to full strength, that one unit...' Sara used herself as an example and the results, were shocking for the boy. 'You can do that much with just one measly unit!'

'WOW!'

'But still, be economical, Shirou.' Sara told him. 'You have 810 units. Magi from longer lineages like myself, have waaaay more than that, so if you're ever in a magical battle, you must end things quick and decisive, you got no time prancing around.' she warned. 'A Magus can only have 100 circuits in their body as we're only human. And how strong is a newborn successor? Depends on the lineage. From the strongest rank being an A to the lowest rank of E. The rank EX exists as it is a measurement of power and quality beyond scale but that's rare.' she said. 'However, cheats also exist, like what the Tohsaka Clan have done.' Sara told him.

'They are a clan with a two centuries old history. The ancestor Tohsaka Nagato was worse-than-mediocre having only 10, his daughter slightly-better than him at 11. Through his daughter beginning in 1800s...the previous Tohsaka Head Tokiomi who died three years ago has only 20 Magic Circuits that he trained hard on to max capability. But by marrying his wife who was from a clan that maximizes their partners' magical pedigree through their children via Sorcery Trait, their two daughters were born with 40 Circuits each. That's only naturally-possible if a clan has about seven to eight centuries of history yet Tokiomi cheated the natural system with his wife.'

'I, who came from a 10th century history that led to my ancestor being born to a magical family who lived through the end of 11th century and into the 12th...can you imagine how strong am I now?' she giggled as Shirou looked at her in abject horror. 'Everyone starts as a new blood like yourself. But gradually, numbers add up. It's why Magi place great value on history and lineage...and why long-history magi like us are both feared and respected in Clock Tower.'

"At the end of 11th century to mid 12 where her family began...that means let's say her ancestor has new blood great-grand parents who learned sorcery..." Shirou frowned in deep thought. 'Wait, for me to do an accurate math, when did your family begin?'

'Humm, from the great-grandparents of Linfred who started at the 10th century as witches and wizards live naturally-long lives that living for 200 years at old age is possible. Back then commoners aren't allowed Surnames, only nobility and royalty are allowed those back then so if a commoner must be identified, it's through Village Census so my ancestors are called name + of Stinchcombe. And even then when I looked, his great-grandparents have 12 circuits at the beginning...'

'Mmm...if people marry at 20-something at 10th century, the end of the 1st Millennium...in just about nearly 1100 years, you have 60-something? Computing that time fried my head and I'm doing remedial grade 1 still while juggling my advanced classwork it's turning my brain to mush with it all.' Shirou complained, making Sara snort. Yeah, that's a little TOO hard for an amnesiac nine-year-old...

'Somewhat-correct~6**8** to be exact.' Sara smiled. 'That number can increase if an heir was given Magic Crests but even then, an heir can only access 100 circuits at a time for power no matter how many is stored in a Crest. If they tried...BOOM.' she made an exploding gesture with her hands. 'But wizardkind doesn't do Magic Crest-making. They find it criminally-barbaric to rip out one's magic and forge it into what's basically glowing magical lacework as they see magic as life itself and therefore sacred, see? Only Magi do those scary things...but for Magi, a Magic Crest represents the history of a Magus Clan. Without it as proof, Magi from old lineages will look down on people who don't got any even if their history's long. To each, their own.'

'Mm...but to think old families already existed...I mean, there's this big three who started over 2000!'

'There's that. Those guys are tru-blu monsters by standards who actually have 100 circuits...now back to lessons at home after I make sure Taiga didn't barge in, again...'

Sara would disappear whenever Taiga or Kiritsugu's around. Only appearing when they're BOTH not around. So they use the note system most of the time when Shirou wants things answered. But there came a time when Sara graduated High School at 1998...

'Well Shirou-kun, I have to enter University in Tokyo now so I'll be leaving Fuyuki.' Sara told Shirou. 'I'm glad I answered all your questions regarding the Fundamentals, so you'll be OK on your own when you study the books I left for you.' she said. 'Use your powers for good and do it in secret so Policies won't kill you, OK?'

'OK!'

'And my final gift to you...' Sara gave Shirou a thick envelope, enough to hold about three inches thick of paper. 'Information about your family. Your true name included.' Shirou's eyes widened at this. 'Your family and ancestry have no magical lineage whatsoever. So you're one lucky egg, being born out of the blue with 27 circuits.' she chuckled.

'Thanks, sensei.' Shirou smiled appreciatively. 'But what about jiisan? He's getting worse...'

'Nothing I can do about that evil curse on him...it's too strong only a monster is capable of it.' Sara told him softly. 'Spend as much time as you can with him. In the near future...he's gone.' with that, Sara left Shirou outside the gates of the residence, as she packed up to go to Tokyo...

xxx

'...Britain huh? Why call me when I want nothing to do with our kind?' Sara frowned at her two uncles at the living room who talked to her about the war, knowing Albus Dumbledore must have asked them to persuade her to take up training to fight for them! And like obedient little children, come here for his sake they did!

'Well...that man managed to obtain the Philosopher's Stone and taboo is active again so we can't say his name.' said Sirius darkly. 'Sara, you told us all your secrets, involving his Horcruxes. But somebody led a mass-breakout in Azkaban...stole that stone by murdering the Flamels in France, and he's somehow back...stronger than ever.' he said. 'He even empowered his Death Eaters with the stone.' he said grimly. 'Not even Albus can take him on now.'

'Hoo, boy...and why come to me for that? Let me guess, the Prophecy made for the pathetically first time in her life by a talentless hack of a wannabe-seer.'

'He got the Prophecy too, he got to the Department of Mysteries first before we could.' said Sirius. 'You know what it entails?'

'I do. I wished a lot in the past for need to know information.' Sara snorted. 'Thus I know all that's relevant. The power that trash knows not, is Magecraft and Childhood Wish Magic.' she sighed. 'Could've been Longbottom, but given his interests, what's he gonna do? Throw potted plants about?' she snarked. The Marauders looked awkward at that. 'Fine, I'll clean up that mess.' she said. 'On one condition...read, understand thoroughly, and sign these in Blood Quill.' she took out two small sheets of parchment and put them on the table, facing up.

To their horror, it's a Geass Contract! Written in Runic Alphabet even, to make it stronger!

**In the event that the War against Voldemort is still ablaze;**  
**Sirius Orion Black III of House Black and Remus John Lupin**  
**of House Lupin must agree to the following, in exchange for**  
**Sara Ren Potter fulfilling her part in war as Prophecy foretold:**

**1\. Asking Sara Ren Potter her aid in return for her absolute**  
** conditions they cannot disobey in this Geass Contract.**

**2\. Condition 1: Sirius and Remus must leave Britain with**  
**people of their choice, and absolutely no going back, until**  
**Sara Ren Potter says so, no matter how much other people**  
**beg or threaten/blackmail them to do so. Failure to do so**  
**warrants loss of magic as PENALTY.**

**3\. Condition 2: Sirius and Remus must marry, start a family**  
**and give importance to wife and children, and the chosen**  
**friends they chose to save from the war in that order. For**  
**FAMILY always MUST come first, everything else last priority.**  
**Failure to do so warrants loss of magic and forfeiting your**  
**magic and life as PENALTY.**

**4\. Final Condition: only return to Magical Britain once Sara**  
**Ren Potter gives the clear. Let it be known that only Sirius**  
**Orion Black III and Remus John Lupin are bound to this Geass**  
**Contract. Those whom they chose to save are not bound, thus**  
**may do as they please.**

**5\. Before leaving Britain, they must file the proper paperwork**  
**with the goblins in order to be able to access their Gringotts Vaults**  
**in other countries. They must also NOT choose nations within**  
**Europe as a hiding place as those are danger zones. They have**  
**one month to get things done safely before this contract activates.**  
**Countdown will begin when they step foot in England after signing**  
**this Geass Contract.**

**6\. Never, EVER answer letters from anyone that wasn't a letter**  
**from Gringotts. Those who wishes to force back Sirius Orion**  
**Black III and Remus John Lupin may possibly go as far as the ultimate**  
**blackmail: calling upon the Life Debts owed that they cannot refuse**  
**that may be activated by magic if fully-read and magically understood**  
**through letter, thereby trapping them in Britain and forcing them to  
fight and die for a side.**

**SIGNATURE:**

**SARA REN POTTER:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**SIRIUS ORION BLACK III:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**REMUS JOHN LUPIN:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'T-this is...!' Sirius sputtered as this contract really left them no choice in the matter!

'Sara, this is rather tight.' Remus choked out as he too, comprehended the conditions.

'I didn't save you in the past just to get yourselves killed so soon.' Sara snorted. 'Take back the life stolen from you. That is what my dad who's your friend would wish for you. Magical Society's prejudice, bigotry and betrayal robbed you of the lives you should have had. Obey this geass wholeheartedly to give me a peace of mind while I take care of idiots. Sign, or no deal. I will not lift a finger for Magical Britain at all as given the way they think, they slit their own damn throat. We can only stay out ourselves.'

'For one, why, should I, care for a country that left us to rot?' Sara questioned them with a raised eyebrow. 'Remus as a Werewolf didn't have a bright future for years thus lived a life of indignity under the prejudiced Wizardkind without even bothering to understand? Sirius was chucked to prison without a trial for years simply because they didn't give him a trial simply for being found laughing next to a blown-up street?' the two men bristled at those sore points she brought up. 'Yet strangely enough, Death Eaters got a fair trial with Veritaserum to match?'

'And people who should have cared for an orphaned infant who had the misfortune of being girl-who-lived have no ability to think for themselves, having relied too long on one old man to do the thinking for them. He said I'm OK with the Dursleys so they shrugged, thinking, 'Albus says its OK, it should be, its Albus after all, he's never wrong,' she spoke that one in mocking, derisive baby-talk. '-when in reality, my life was hell under the Dursleys' cruelty?'

'So tell me...**why should I CARE**?' she asked coldly, glowering at them. The marauders wilted at that point.

'...'

'Magical Britain is finished.' Sara coldly continued. 'If those fools broke the Statute of Secrecy, Policies of Clock Tower will find out, hunt them down with a team of Enforcers. Absolute Extermination will ensue. Make the correct choice. Don't disappoint me.'

They know now that they were being tested in that ultimatum as her words were akin to ice water poured down their backs on a hot summer day with heatstroke.

If they made the wrong answer, Sara will abandon them just as how she felt she had been abandoned by their kind. Then they would have failed James and Lily. For persuading their daughter to become a soldier and possibly die before she could truly live.

They came here to her today for Albus, not for her so that angered her. It translated as they cared more for Albus and a country that left them to rot than family! So that angered Sara who had been nothing but kind to them! And this was how they repaid her efforts of healing them and giving them a new shot at life?

They made a fatal mistake.

They know what to do to make up for this fuck-up that they've done. They can tell by how close she is to murdering them both by the look in her eyes.

'We're sorry...' said Remus, guilt-stricken. 'We should have known better, Sara.'

'We'll do a magical oath that we will live for ourselves and family first.' Sirius promised. 'I guess...we've been at war for so long...old habits died hard.' he admitted, ashamed of himself for what they just asked a 17 year old girl to do.

"I won." Sara thought in vindictive glee. "Sucks to be you now, Wizarding England."

After swearing an oath to always put family first, the Marauders took action. Remus mostly helped Sirius take out his 'decent relatives' out of England after helping with the persuasion, and to live in a country where Albus has no sway in while keeping away from Japan to keep Sara hidden.


	8. University

University

Entrance Exam Hell ensued for the humans, not so for Sara who can take the exams in peace, as her family hid in the US. MACUSA may be part of the ICW, but its known as the Land of the Free for a reason. Sara had forbidden them from contacting her, at least until ALL their kids are five years old because she wanted them to focus on family. Of course, she counted as 'family', so the Marauders bargained that she be home on December 24 until end of New Year's Fireworks in America.

Ohhh she went to University alright!

Magic University, a.k.a Clock Tower when after scoping universities and their courses, absolutely NOTHING interested her and utterly dismayed by it. The Entrance Exams in Clock Tower were basic common sense about Magecraft...just given in many, many trick questions! Then power levels were assessed...

Since school starts at September even in Clock Tower, she has loads of free time in the months after graduating. She polished her craft in the mountains some more and honed her body till she was a killing machine herself without compromising her physical beauty via testosterone and too much muscle where they shouldn't be.

Clock Tower at around September that year, she arrived, nervous.

But given her circuit count and quality, she has learned and study the art of aristocracy but without being a snobby shit about it. Her clothes were made of magical silk, cotton and wool sold in Japan, custom made in designs she instructed the boutique do for her on a special order on outfits she's liked in magazines.

'Next, Potter.'

Time for assessment in ahem, Circuit Quality, Quantity and Composition.

Sara knew she'll surely shock the examiners...

"WHO is this girl?!"

Her results? 68 A-Class Circuits with an abnormal composition. Element: Ether and Hollow. A rather unusual dual combination...

"We don't know any Potter Lineage!"

"Her circuits are this many? She's from a very powerful family then!"

'Er, Miss Potter, what family are you from since the surname Potter is too...modern?'

'10th Century.' said Sara. 'From the great-grandparents of this one guy whose nickname got eventually corrupted to Potter as a surname in the language back then.' she produced a large ancient parchment showing a family tree. A large one at that! But one red line connected some people that led to her birth. 'Would you prefer I use their village name as my surname instead?' she joked as the parchment rolled itself back up.

'Ehhh no, that's illegal these days. I guess it's really Potter.' the Examiner sighed at the boringness if Sara imagined it, as on the Family Tree, some names are strange, some literal words...and some are magus-y by standards. 'Please produce a book of history.' cue a thick, old book that's definitely seen better days! One snap of her fingers, a book big and thick enough to be hugged appeared and dropped on their desks with a loud, BAM! that got many wincing. 'Oh yeah, you Magi do Magic Crests right? My kind don't do that, we view magic as sacred as souls itself and we don't wanna rip out our souls just to make crests, too scary, so we record in books instead.'

'HUH?!'

(Well, authorities later learned a lot about the British Hidden Community of Witches through that book and the troublemakers are in fact, Voldemort's camp that as Sara predicted, they took care of them)

'So which course are you applying for?'

'I'll take this and this!'

'EHHHHHH?!'

xxx

The figurehead, a.k.a Lord El-Melloi II pinched his nose hard.

He got intel that a girl of unknown millennium-long history with circuits to match, just enrolled in his Department. Tongues are wagging about it when she could have chosen better. Then again, she claims to be from a community that abhors the making of Magic Crests, and preserved their history and accomplishments in books instead. Clearly a Witch, those magic-users who are naturalists. So his new student, while respected for her power is also looked down on at the same time for being a Witch. She clearly could care less, carefreely admitting it knowing what's coming.

Then again, all troublemakers gather in his class, and its his job to make Brands or Prides out of them.

Knock knock!

'Come in.'

In came a wealthy-dress girl.

'Hey there Waver!' she greeted jovially. 'Did you make use of the books I dumped on your bed four years ago?'

Pause.

His jaw dropped.

'THAT WAS YOU?!'

On his bed were books about how to train oneself to reach peak physical and magical condition, as well as the Fundamentals he lacked so he performed poorly in the Mineralogy Department when Kayneth was alive. As well as other books that helped him become better and improve his lot in life, becoming 'one hell of a teacher' who knows how to deal with influential people in the Association that played a key role in being a good Lord as well.

'So you were the one that night.' Waver mused, remembering that night. '...four years. What happened to Emiya and Kotomine?'

'Kotomine is now the Tohsaka heir's tutor. The father is a poor judge of character, trusting Kotomine to manage his household yet the fool lost most of the valuable properties and assets in his attempts to invest. All that's left was the Tohsaka Annual Patent from Clock Tower for being Owner.' Sara shook her head. The fool even trusted a Matou to give his spare daughter to when that clan specializes in Crest Worms?' Waver looked both horrified and disgusted. 'And she's basically the horror victim of worm rape the year she left diapers.'

'May as well kill that poor girl now to save her the misery.' he said, pitying the girl.

'Oh, I chucked her my old teacher's way after stealing her from the mansion when Shinto went ablaze and she happily became her child now. It also taught my old teacher how to budget when even a toddler can budget better than she could.' Sara chuckled. 'Matou's now without an heir.' she purred sadistically. 'Their only child is living proof the Matou are in decline. No Circuits. As for Emiya...his days are numbered.' she told him grimly. 'He has some sort of cursed disease only a monster can give. It ate his circuits, tainted his Crest before eating it too while degrading his body in the process that he's withering from inside out. He's a dead man by next year. But he adopted a boy who was the only survivor of the fire. No magical background whatsoever, a family of just ordinary humans, but was born with 27 circuits.'

'That's lucky!' Waver exclaimed.

'Right? I was his teacher because Emiya's a shit teacher. Dumbass told him about magic, naturally kid would want magic, made him beg for three years before giving him deliberately shoddy education that WILL get him killed in the future...so I taught him on the sly correctly.' Waver gaped at her. 'That kid has amnesia, severe Survivor's Guilt and PTSD...because those who died in that cursed fire basically became blackened versions of these two before dying before his eyes, he can't watch certain Pokemon episodes without screaming.' Sara showed him Pokemon Cards of Grimer and Muk. Waver can only shake his head slowly with a grimace as he saw the cards. That _would_ be horrifying for a child.

'So you settled all affairs for two kids? That means you lived in Japan?'

'Since I was Grade 6 in elementary. Japan's a fun country but painful for the wallet. Bloody inflation.'

'There's that. Sooo why my Department?'

'Doesn't magic start with Theories before Practical Application? Dunno how magi work, but its safe to start here.'

'...fine, let's talk about your talents next...'

(Sara was astonished that Waver can see by intuition where she can be best in just by thinking about it, while she relies on her scanning ability to have same results!)

xxx

'Aniue~what's this I hear about a weird one coming in~?' a girl with brilliant blonde hair, pale white skin reminiscent of a bisque doll, and both clothes and grace that were similarly picturesque. Her voice may be gentle, but the way she spoke was by playfully teasing him.

'Don't always strange weirdoes enter my department?' Waver deadpanned sarcastically as the girl laughed.

This...brat before him, is Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. The true heir and future Lord of El-Melloi. Until then he's her...benchwarmer as she puts it when she's effing six years old. She was insanely smart that for a 6 years old she's already a horrifying Mafia Boss in way of thinking and knows politics. She however, has a dispute with the Sophia-Ris and on bad terms with them because of Sola-Ui's refusal to do her damn job before Kayneth went to play...and lost. She's currently 9 years old now

'True, but this one's the latest weirdo!' Reines laughed. 'A witch! She's got guts coming here! Heeheehee!'

'Well, she's clearly raised by a Japanese Magus since she lived in Japan much of her life.' said Waver. 'Even gave me a Playstation Console and games as a gift while Europe is stuck with the old Sega and Nintendo Consoles...'

'I'll never understand why you use those things.'

'De-stressing.' said Waver flatly. 'Much healthier than drinking and smoking men my age do these days.' he snorted. 'But at any rate, she brought me some news.' he told her about the other surviving Grail War Masters.

'Ho-hoooo? Who's her teacher?'

'Didn't tell me who she was. But she introduced a witch to our lifestyle, so...maybe that's a good thing since witches are sort of backwards? Girl didn't even have a Crest for what her lineage's worth.'

BRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!

'Yes? Huh? That moron!' Waver howled, making Reines jump from getting startled. 'Yes...yes...sigh...' he groaned as he put his phone down.

'Flat again?'

'This time it's Sara.' Waver grumbled. 'She got approached by Bromley Frain, wanting to buy her family's History Book from her because he wanted the millennium old parchment for his golems, and she literally turned him into a toad angrily!' he cried. 'No magecraft we know could do that so everyone's giving her a wide berth!'

'Ooooh! I'm interested!' Reines beamed in glee. The witch already made her presence known! 'And?!'

'Who knows how long he'll survive the tower as a Toad, that idiot. At this rate the Frains will have to beg Sara to change him back before their heir ends on a dissection table as its not every day a toad has a Magic Crest on its warty back.' Waver griped. 'For Witches its Grimoires if we Magi are to Magic Crests. That idiot just offended a Witch and he's at risk now as a lab rat. He's the moron I'm talking about. Who asks a Witch for their Grimoires as ingredients?!' he deadpanned with a face-palm much to Reines' laughter.

'Speaking, I'm gonna get Flat or he'll be yet another toad!' as he hurriedly left his office in a panic, making Reines laughed harder.

xxx

Sara now became a figure of fear among students in Clock Tower. Since witches have deep affinity with nature, they can do...the insane. They literally break logic, if Magi are all about logic. The Frains heard what happened and tried to give her offerings just to change their son back. So with a warning, she changed their son back who was traumatized with her.

According to the Potter Grimoire, her ancestor invented many healing potions that made the family insanely rich with patents from their creations, except for the latest creation sold in Saudi Arabia when Fleamont Potter retired. So she was asked by the school to supply some to get paid. She mastered all her family's accomplishments after hard work and tons of spending. So her clan were mostly Potioneers and Healers.

She bought a building just for herself in Norwich as she built her Workshop underground, store above it, and living quarters above. She also purchased land to make a greenhouse to grow magical plants she needs for Potions after stealing many, many bags of seeds from Diagon Alley...its too damn easy. She also stole information about sources of magical animal ingredients so Magi will never know.

She secured that much, at least.

One day, she got a visit from a kimono lady as she opened her shop after classes.

'What can I do for you?'

'Hello, I'm Adashino from Policies.' said Adashino, flanked with two suits. Enforcers. 'I believe you know of the...nuisances we've been hearing about that is threatening the Concealment of Mystics?'

Sara sighed.

'You're in for a long chat. Tea? British or Japanese Tea? It was bound to happen sooner with how arrogant they are.'

'Fufu, anything's fine.'

Upon getting into the shop, Sara led them to a Parlor Room where a kitchen sink, fridge and pantry were, for tea and snacks.

'You see, that trouble you heard of, is reason why suddenly, I'm happy I became a Magus when I met my teacher at eight years old...and I learned my parents' history at eleven years old, so I ran away to Japan...'

Sara told the law people the history of the problem she's long since known 'through her godfather' who was finally exonerated...

'I see...so this stupidity is borne of another stupidity by traditionalists who refuse to change, so to speak?'

'Yes. I washed my hands off them, and I had to Geass my godfather and family friend to get the hell out of UK since I'm pretty sure if it got bad, it'll be a massacre I can care less about if the Magi got pissy about the blatant disregard to Concealment of Mystics just to prove to half-bloods and muggleborns they got a bigger dick than anyone else when they're just a bunch of lunatics born of inbreeding. Just a little warning...my kind can turn into animals if skilled enough, even bugs. So if you see one that's a little too intelligent than it should beyond human training ability...'

'We kill it.' Adashino giggled with a sinister smile. 'Can you turn into one?'

'Partially...that's a little hard without risks. Animagus Training takes at least, three years after magical maturity.' Sara said wryly as she turned her hand into 'wings' seen usually in cartoons in form, full of fluff. But the back of her hands is still human skin and hand, but with bulging veins a little distracting to look at all over the forearm. 'I wanted to be a bird so I can travel without a damn passport but this process is kinda slow...last time it was fingers...and it hurts like hell until you successfully achieve complete transformation. That's a good reason to attempt it at age 17...age of magical maturity. If it hurts this much already, what more if your powers are immature?' she asked, changing back before quickly shaking her pained arm in utter discomfort with teary eyes.

'Oh dear...'

xxx

And so...its as she knew it.

Clock Tower is shaken with the fact that the Enforcers brought home live captures and there was an auction for sale on all marked Death Eaters, Voldemort himself included. All of whom no longer looked human.

Whoever wanted guinea pigs for sale, come and get it!

'Sooo Sara,' Waver called Sara to his office. 'The Death Eaters are captured while their victims freed. However, their...insane troll logic as you put it made the higher-ups decide the other witches will self-destruct on their own by their own stupidity. They even met this old man, Albus Dumbledore who told them some hullaballoo about the child of prophecy that was never found - you.'

'Heh, they just want a child soldier to clean their mess for them.' Sara scoffed. 'Britain has that nasty history until Edwardian Times you know.' Waver grimaced at that. 'Its a so-called prophecy made by a wannabe witch who didn't inherit her Sorcery Trait of Spiritual Precognition and the fool lapped it up because he screwed up and was desperate. I'm sure you now know the history of Voldemort.' Waver nodded. '...Dumbledore created him, leading to hatred of humans and anything born from humans. When he was stronger than he after realizing what he caused to be born...Tom Marvolo Riddle was very charismatic, cunning, manipulative while hiding his true background from his racist, pureblood friends...he amassed power and money...his friends' money by the way...and this is what you get.'

'Mm...mostly the Zoology and Necromancy Departments want a pick at the new wares this coming auction.'

'Mm. I'll take photos. I reckon Sirius and Remus will get a laugh, particularly Sirius.'

'Sirius?'

'My godfather whose name initials make up SOB.' Waver barely held back an amused snort. Is THAT what he thinks it is?! 'He'll enjoy seeing his dear, deeeear cousin Bellatrix Lestrange for sale on Auction and soon to be on a Dissecting Table...heeheehee...' Sara purred sadistically, holding up a videocamera, and caressing it like a pet chinchilla. 'Wanna watch? I already got tickets~'

xxx

Days later, Miami, Southern US...

'Sirius! A package arrived from a Sara Potter...it's kinda small and light.' Sirius Black's wife was an American Pureblood named Beryl Powell, now Black. 'Probably with a featherweight...oh, a letter too.'

'In a minute dear! I'm changing Brian's icky nappies!' came the holler from the living room, causing his wife to snort in bemusement. 'Check and open it! Goodness knows that goddaughter of mine pranks!'

On Sara's wishes, her remaining family courted and got married after filing for American Citizenship. Sirius built a small, two-floored mansion with a beautiful garden. Its definitely much cheerier-looking than the original House of Black in London.

Sirius has two children by Beryl...a firstborn Brian who's two years old, and a baby on the way, also a boy. So the future of House Black, is looking up!

After checking the parcel, it's a VHS Tape. Title?

**AUCTION SALE: BASEMENT BARGAIN DEATH EATERS AND VOLDEMORT FOR SALE**


End file.
